


Real Love

by Marvelfan2020



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: Danny never really bothered with relationships but what he had with Dylan was changing his mind and that scared him
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Dylan Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Real Love

It never really bothered danny that most of his relationships had been casual after his parents divorce he had a firm belief that the minute you let someone in everything went to shit. 

He tried with Henley he really did 

He can still remember the tears falling down her face the night she left remembers asking her to stay. 

After that he vowed that he would never let someone that close 

That quickly changed when he pulled Dylan from the freezing water in Macau. 

He fucked up he treated Dylan so cruelly the man had every right to tell him to leave but he didn't. 

"You saved my life atlas " Dylan had told him when they were back at the magic shop 

"You were in that safe because of me I put everyone in danger I nearly got you killed I don't deserve to be a horseman" he replied. 

Dylan took his hand 

"you made a mistake danny but you didn't put me In that safe Walter and tressler did and you jumped in freezing water to save me so dont say stuff like that because you deserve to be a horseman just as much as the others " he said with a soft voice. 

a kind smile and some reassuring words were all it took for danny to forget what he told himself 

It was on New year's eve that he plucked up the courage and kissed Dylan for the first time he smiled when dylan happily kissed him back. 

When they began dating danny didn't think they'd last a week 

But then that turned into three months and three turned into six until eventually they were coming up to a year of dating. 

Things blew up before new years eve 

It had started like any normal day danny had gotten up and gently kissed Dylan awake 

"Never took you as the kind of guy that would wake someone up with a kiss" Dylan says running a hand through Danny's hair 

"I could stop if you wanted me to " Danny says with a smirk moving away from Dylan only for him to catch his waist and hold him there 

"Don't you dare atlas" 

Danny snorts 

"You know I have get up at some point " he says trying to wriggle out of Dylan's grasp. 

"Why" Dylan asks 

"I need to make breakfast Jack says I make pancakes to die for " danny replies with a smug smile 

"He could just have somthing else" 

"And have him looking like a kicked puppy all day no thanks" he moves away from Dylan who's looking at him with a soft look 

"Why are you looking at me like that" Danny asks 

"No reason I just didn't realise you could be so sweet" Dylan tells him finally sitting up 

"Im not sweet I just happen to like Jack and you more than other people " danny says defensively which Dylan notices 

"You say that like being sweet is a bad thing" dylan replies watching danny move to the draws to get some clothes 

"Im not saying it's a bad thing I'm just saying I'm not it" danny says hoping that Dylan would drop it the last thing he wanted was an argument first thing in the morning. 

"Danny what's so wrong with being called sweet" Dylan asks 

Danny groans 

"Dylan please don't start an argument and just let it go" He pleads 

"I'm not trying to start an argument " Dylan replies his voice firm 

"So why are you pushing" danny turns around 

Dylan stands up 

"Because I'm worried okay I know you and I know when you get defensive and I just want know why " 

"Your getting worked up over nothing " Danny says "Why did you even have to tell me I'm sweet why couldn't you have thought it" 

"You asked me why I was looking at you like that" 

"You didn't have to tell me" Danny says 

"What so I'm just supposed to hide what I think and feel about you" Dylan replies raising his voice slightly 

Danny moved closer to the door this was getting way to real 

"Dylan please stop before you say something you can't take back " 

"Like what?" Dylan asks 

"You know what" danny says and he's right Dylan knows exactly what he means he just dosen't understand why he can't say it and he doesn't have time to ask because danny has bolted out of the door. 

The rest of the day is tense Jack does get his pancakes and he happily eats them but at the same time he also notices Dylan looking over and danny trying to avoid looking back 

Merritt being Merritt notices something wrong the minute he walks into the room and brings it up. 

"Do I sense a lovers quarrel going on" groaning when Jack elbows him in the stomach 

"Your the mentalist Merritt figure it out " Danny snaps 

Merritt raised his hands in defence  
"Chill atlas" 

"Wait are you and Dylan fighting" Lula asked getting up from the couch where she'd been listening 

Danny raised his head to look at the mentalist with a glare 

"Hey she said it that time" he said 

"You weren't exactly quiet " Danny replied noticing Dylan go to his office from the corner of his eye. 

Later when Merritt and Lula are out and Jack is in his room Dylan walks out of his office and finds danny on the couch reading 

"Hey" he says quietly 

"You must've been busy " Danny says still annoyed with him 

"I was trying to give you some space to cool down " Dylan replies 

Danny puts his book down and looks up 

"Maybe if you hadn't opened your mouth to start with I wouldn't need to cool down " Danny says with a glare. 

"Okay I get that I upset you but you don't have to be a dick about it" Dylan snaps 

"Well newsflash Dylan I'm a dick an arrogant smug dick and you've known that since the day you met me so why is that a suprise " Danny asks  
"It's not a suprise " Dylan replies " Yes you can be a dick but there's more to you than that" 

"Im not doing this again " Danny says getting up from the couch 

"I love you " Dylan yells making danny stop 

"Danny I love you and if you want to brake up with me fine but I'm not gonna hide the way I feel about you " he says quietly before walking back to his office. 

Fuck now it was real danny headed back to the couch and sat down 

This is what he was hoping to avoid he should've known it wouldn't last forever that soon or later shit was gonna get real and here it was. 

"Danny" Jack calls out from behind 

He turns to him 

"You heard all that didn't you" 

Jack nods and walks over to sit next to him 

"It's like when I'd listen to my parents fight" Jack said 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" 

"That's what my mum would tell me to" Jack replied 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jack brakes it 

"Are you and Dylan gonna brake up " he asks. 

"I don't know Jack things are complicated now " Danny tells the younger man 

"I've always looked up to you but I look up to you more now that I know you as a person " 

"Why" danny asks 

"Because I've seen the danny that cares the one that dosen't let complicated shit get in the way of what he wants magic and card tricks is awsome but the guy behind that is the man I wanna be" Jack says before getting up to go back to his room.  
Danny thinks for a moment before walking over to Dylan's office and knocking on the door 

"Come in" Dylan says and danny let's himself in and finds Dylan at his desk 

"You here for a rematch" Dylan asks. 

"No" Danny says wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans 

"I want you to know why I freaked out" 

Dylan nods at the seat in front of him and danny takes it. 

" my parents got divorced when I was five" danny started "and after that my mother told me that love was a sham that family was all I could trust and the minute things got real was when problems started " 

He looks at Dylan to see his reaction but he just sits and waits 

"Most of my relationships have been casual it's not something I'm proud of but it was my way of not getting hurt.the first time I went against what my mother said was with Henley we lasted six months before she decided to leave I begged her to stay but she told me that live in the dark anymore that it wasn't fair for her after that I told myself no more relationships." 

He looks down to find Dylan's hands in his 

"It was working for a while until I pulled you out of the Macau river I'd been a dick you had every right to tell me to leave but instead you said that I was as much a horseman as the others" . 

Dylan smiles at him 

"To be honest im suprised we managed to last almost a year and I am scared shitless right now" 

"And you think I'm not" Dylan says stroking Danny's hands 

"For thirty years I thought of nothing but revenge for my dad's death this is new to me to" 

He brings Danny's hands up to his mouth and he kisses them 

"It's okay to be scared danny I'm scared to " 

He leans in and kisses him before braking away 

"I love you " Danny says quietly 

"I love you to" Dylan says back 

"And I guess I didn't mind it when you called me sweet" Danny tells him 

Dylan smiles and leans back into kiss him.


End file.
